The Power of Dreams
by charlibubble
Summary: Grissom has a filthy dream after overhearing a conversation between Sara and Greg.


"_Sara, I just want you to know that when we were in the shower, I didn't see anything"_

"_Really? Gosh, I saw everything"_

He couldn't get it out of his head. He had an image running through his brain of them in the shower, together. He didn't like it one little bit. He tossed and turned in his bed trying to think of something, anything but that. His eyes felt heavy again as he sunk into his pillow, his subconscious taking over and there it was again. Her body glistening in under the water but this time he wasn't an innocent bystander, this time he was in the shower with her.

One benefit of dreaming was being able to do things you wouldn't normally do. He found himself following a bead of water as it fell from her hair, tracing the outline of her curves all the way to the floor. She turned quickly and was facing him, the water still flowing all over her face. They locked eyes and for a moment he felt really uncomfortable, dirty almost for drawing his eyes over her body. She stepped towards him, a glint in her eye and a smile on her face. He could feel his heart racing as she placed her hands on his chest and began tracing tiny circles with her nails.

His hands found her waist and pulled her closer as he leaned in towards her and allowed his lips to meet hers. The feeling was electric, their lips fusing together and their tongue's dancing. She tasted sweet, like he somehow knew she would. His body flushed with heat as his passion intensified, his kissing deepened and his hands ran over her body, gently skimming down her spine and waist. She let out a small sigh and he could no longer control himself.

His lips moved to her jaw and her neck. Sucking and nibbling the soft skin as she drew her hands slowly down his chest. His breathing was heavy as he turned his attention to her breasts and her nipples. She moaned her encouragement as his fingers found the top of her thighs and teasingly brushed the soft skin between her legs as she began to nibble his ear and neck. Even in a dream he was finding it hard to control himself as she trembled under his touch. She was whispering his name under her breath as he stroked his fingertips through her core. It was driving him wild and he thrust his hands under her behind raising her towards him as she snaked her legs around his torso and he entered her slowly inciting a deep growling sigh from her mouth.

"Oh Sara, I've waited so long to do this"

"You certainly took your time"

She kissed him passionately as he raised and lowered her body to his. He felt a knot in his stomach getting tighter and tighter until it exploded in ripples of ecstasy and heat. her legs were trembling, he could feel the muscles in her thighs tighted as she shuddered and gasped. he pulled her body close to him as he spilled over the edge and he released inside her as she cried out in her own climax.

His eyes snapped open into the room, his breathing fast and his heart racing. It took him a while to remember he had been dreaming, he was dripping with sweat and the bed clothes were gathered around him tightly. He rubbed his face in an attempt to compose himself, it had been a while since he'd had a dream that took his time getting ready for shift, the cold shower had done nothing to quash his raging fantasies. If anything it had reminded him of details he had forgotten. He knew he couldn't face her while it was still fresh in his mind.

The drive over went by in a blur, his mind was preoccupied with trying to supress his sexual urges towards Sara. It was completely inappropriate. He rushed through the lab and straight to his office, looking through case files appeared to abate his mind slightly. That was until she appeared at his doorway, leaning there gazing at him. Her curves outlined by the bright artificial lights behind her. there was only so long one person could resist temptation and he had a felling he had reached his limit.

"You certainly took your time"

The statement caught him off guard, ran shivers down his spine. Hadn't she said that exact thing in his dream? He stared at her, bewildered, unsure what to say.

"Grissom? Are you alright? We've been waiting almost an hour for you to hand out our assignments"

He smiled with relief but he knew he was looking at her differently, he also knew she had noticed. She rolled her eyes and left the room, once again he had managed to upset her. He wondered how upset she would be if she knew why he was acting strangely with her.

"Sara? I need to talk to you"

She whipped around quickly, looking at him suspiciously before stepping towards him. His heart began to race once again as he took flashbacks to his glorious dream.

"You're acting weird Grissom, what's going on?"

She was slouching in the small chair in front of his desk. He smiled at the familiarity of it. Walking around his desk he wracked his brain for words to say, for a way to explain how he had been feeling lately. Lately was too loose a term, he had felt this way for years but lately he was finding it hard to suppress it. Impossible to deny it.

"I was wondering if it was too late?"

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She clearly had no idea what he meant and he cursed himself for always being so hopeless at speaking to her. She was sitting up in her chair now, leaning over the desk towards him.

"What are you talking about?"

He leaned forward in his chair, holding her eye contact.

"I'd like to take you to dinner, Sara. If I'm not too late…"

Sara's eyes grew wide and she sat back in her chair. He wondered for a few terrible moments if she was about to reject him. He would have deserved it after all, he had done the same to her and it had been nothing but trouble for them both ever since.

"Grissom, if this is because of…"

"It's not because of anything Sara. I want to"

She still didn't respond, she was staring at his desk. His heart was racing as he waited with baited breath for her to say something, anything. Still she kept staring.

"I've been having dreams"

She looked at him, a familiar glint in her eye as her face broke out into a smile.

"About me?"

He cleared his throat immediately regretting telling her as she straightened in her chair again.

"About us"

She laughed as she looked at him, clearly amazed and amused at the same time. He was still waiting for her response as she stood up and headed to the door. He wasn't sure what just happened. Wasn't sure whether she had rejected him or not. He frowned after her as she stopped and turned at the door.

"Me too" she smiled and locked eyes with him. "Make it breakfast and you've got a date"

He nodded his agreement a smile catching the corners of his mouth as he watched her.

"I'll look forward to it, you can tell me all about your dreams"

"You first"


End file.
